


Smile Brighter Than the Sun

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, cheesiest cheese to ever cheese, globetrotting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The sun’s almost down. Won’t be long now.”</p>
<p>“You said that one hour ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine rh travelling around the world and then they visit the north of scandinavia and are met with bright nights.
> 
> 100% self indulgent unbetad drabble.

“The sun’s almost down. Won’t be long now.”

“You said that one hour ago.”

“Well how can I help it? This is the most nothern point of Norway yes? And I heard that sunsets here are very spectacular.”

“Judging by the last few days the sun does not set at all. That is the whole point you know. Long days. Polar nights, and so on..”

“Haru why must you be a pessimist?”

"I am not. I’m just telling you what I’m seeing and the sun didn’t move from this spot of “almost but not quite down” since two hours. Face it Rin it’s not going to set." , Haru was annoyed and he looked at Rin when he said that but then he saw the smile.

The smile of glee that made Rin’s shark teeth visible from the corner of his mouth. Usually it meant a challenge.

“Wanna bet?”

“And what? Will we stay here until the sun actually goes down?”

“We don’t have anything better to do, right? And we can afford an all nighter.”

“This is stupid.” 

They sat in silence staring at the sun that refused to actually set down. Sometimes Rin made quick glances towards Haru, only to immidiately look away, sometimes Haru couldn’t help but get lost in Rin’s eyes that reflected the orange sun.

Eventually Haru fell asleep making a pillow of Rin’s lap and his own hands.

Rin was close to sleeping himself until he felt the weight of Haru on his laps and smiled very widely.

He started to stroke Haru’s black hair and tried to remember this moment in his heart.

This was perfect.

…

To his surprise and Haruka’s “I told you so, was this really necessary?” The sun didn’t move very much and certainly did not set. Sometime maybe around 2 am it started to go up again.

But neither Haru or Rin paid any mind.

“In the end it was worth it.”

“You think so? Wasn’t this a waste of time?”

“No Haru.” said Rin and reached for Haru’s hand.

“Every second spent with you is worth my time.”

Haru was taken aback by this confession and saw Rin smile fondly.

He was sure that his face had a similar expression.

**Author's Note:**

> It could be better but it isn't I'm glad this is at least something.
> 
> it's one of those "wow they look at each other and then they say something that makes you think haha they are so in love"  
> or at least it was an attempt at that I hope it went well.
> 
> comments are appreciated more than kudos, thx.


End file.
